


something in the air is giving me bad ideas

by spacemancharisma



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, because I will keep writing different ways for them to admit that they love each other, it's all just very soft and cute, look how many times do y'all want to read about the same two people getting together?, oh also ADHD/Autistic Newt but that's a given in everything I write, post-PR, until you guys are sick of reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemancharisma/pseuds/spacemancharisma
Summary: In Newt’s defense, it wasn’t supposed to happen like this.Now, that’s not to say that he had any sort of actual plan, but he had at least thought about it enough to know that it was going to be a well-timed sort of thing, with a prepared speech and maybe flowers or something. If nothing else, it would be on his own terms. Unfortunately, he had been a few days late on refilling his meds (but, I mean, who could blame him? The world wasn’t ending anymore and he had kinda lost sense of his usual schedule) and words were exiting his mouth pretty much as soon as they entered his brain, so any sense of “his own terms” had flown out the window.All this to say, when Hermann threw a piece of chalk at him from across the room with a smile on his face that he wasn’t bothering to hide anymore, Newt was just as surprised as anyone else when he blurted out, “I’m in love with you.”
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	something in the air is giving me bad ideas

In Newt’s defense, it wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

Now, that’s not to say that he had any sort of actual plan, but he had at least thought about it enough to know that it was going to be a well-timed sort of thing, with a prepared speech and maybe flowers or something. If nothing else, it would be on his own terms. Unfortunately, he had been a few days late on refilling his meds (but, I mean, who could blame him? The world wasn’t ending anymore and he had kinda lost sense of his usual schedule) and words were exiting his mouth pretty much as soon as they entered his brain, so any sense of “his own terms” had flown out the window.

All this to say, when Hermann threw a piece of chalk at him from across the room with a smile on his face that he wasn’t bothering to hide anymore, Newt was just as surprised as anyone else when he blurted out, “I’m in love with you.”

Hermann was caught halfway in a laugh, and it was clear that he thought they were still joking, even if the joke was of a _slightly_ different color than usual. “Excuse me?”

Well. It was probably too late to back out. 

Best to just… dive in headfirst, in that case.

Slower this time, as if to convince himself that he was being deliberate, Newt repeated himself. “I… am… in love with you.”

Hermann’s brow furrowed as the loading wheel in his eyes spun, trying to process. “Newton…”

Newt made his way across the lab in short quick steps, for the first time feeling apprehension about crossing the line of peeling yellow tape.

“I, um,” anxiously, he began to pick at the black polish chipping off his nails, intensely avoiding eye contact. “I’m in love with you. I have been for a long time. Like, a really long time. Like, as long as I’ve known you, pretty much, and that counts when we were still writing letters, which is kind of pathetic, I know, but still, and I didn’t really plan on telling you like this, I was going to prepare better and stuff, but it just kind of came out because I was looking at you and you were smiling and I love you so much and it just kind of happened, which isn’t fair to you, I know, but here we are anyway, and I’m in too deep to quit now, and if you want me to leave I will, I mean that, like, permanently if you want, but anyway, like… yeah,” he took a breath, finally. “I love you. I’m in love with you.”

Hermann set his jaw in the way that Newt had learned translated to: _I don’t appreciate being mocked_. “This is not a good joke, Newton, I’m not laughing.”

“I’m being completely serious!” Newt bounced on the balls of his feet, his hands picking at his t-shirt, a bottle rocket of nervous energy and sincerity. “I’ll prove it, come on, I don’t know, I’ll do anything you want, tell me to do something stupid.”

Hermann rolled his eyes, “You do stupid things all the time, that certainly doesn’t make them declarations of love.”

Newt’s face was open and his almost pained smile was far too soft. “Doesn’t it?”

Hermann’s voice was thick with sarcasm. “Oh, so I’m sure now you’re going to tell me that you’ve actually been in love with me the whole time, and every stupid thing you’ve ever done has been some sort of pitifully misguided attempt to impress me.”

“I mean… yeah,” Newt shrugged. “Yeah, kinda.”

“Surely at some point you must have realized that it wasn’t exactly working, in regards to,” Hermann waved one hand around awkwardly. “Impressing me.”

“Well yeah, but,” Newt paused and the red on his cheeks spread down his neck and under his tattoos, but he couldn’t quite find it within himself to really look ashamed. “It kept your attention, I guess.”

Hermann’s eyes softened and he exhaled a quiet laugh. “You have always had my attention, darling.”

A small questioning noise pushed out of Newt’s chest and his face went blank. His mouth silently traced over the word, _darling?_

Hermann put a hand out to hold his jaw and Newt’s adorably baffled expression didn’t change until Hermann had guided him up onto his toes and he was making a sound not unlike a squeaky dog toy against Hermann’s mouth. Newt’s hands wrapped themselves into Hermann’s old man sweater with a mind of their own (because Newt’s brain had been put on cool-down mode for the time being) and he was pulling him closer, closer, like he’d never get the chance to do it again. 

Newt looked like he had half-melted into Hermann’s palm when he broke away, breathing heavily. “Wh- I-” He shook his head like he was clearing the dust off of his brain. “Why did you make that so difficult?”

Hermann gave a valiant if fruitless effort at attempting to hide his grin. “It’s fun to see how long I can keep you talking.”

“You dick!” Newt made a move to shove him in the shoulder, and decided at the last minute that actually, it would be more fun to pull him back down into another kiss, so that’s exactly what he did.

Newt was smiling too much for the kiss to be any good, but then Hermann wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pushed into it, forcing Newt’s heels back onto the ground. And then all of a sudden it was actually _very_ good.

Another embarrassing noise escaped the back of Newt’s throat, and the kiss almost ended because of how desperately Hermann needed to make fun of him for it, but Newt slurred out, “Absolutely not,” and hauled him back in by the collar of his shirt.

When Newt floated back to conscious thought, he found that Hermann was sitting on his desk with his ankles hooked around Newt’s knees, and that his mouth was rather firmly attached to the side of Newt’s neck. 

Newt gasped for air and did his best to wrangle together a complete thought. “Wait, wait, I need to… I need to be clear- do you, I mean, you, also-”

Hermann looked more than a little irritated at having been interrupted, but he moved his hands from where they had been digging into Newt’s hips to hold his face steady, and he made sharp, insistent eye contact that was just on this side of too much for Newt. “Yes, Newton, I love you very much as well, and have done so for quite some time now. I would hope that you could have deduced that from your current position between my legs, and quite frankly, I am disappointed in the both of us for not handling this whole business any sooner.”

Newt nodded rapidly, still out of breath but eyes shining. “Yeah, okay, yeah, that’s great, that’s great. Um, in that case, I can think of several places for this to continue that might be a little more comfortable than the top of your desk, starting with my room.”

“Mine is closer,” then, with a peck to his cheek, Newt found himself being dragged out of the lab by two of Hermann’s fingers hooked through the bracelets on his wrist.

One more time, for good measure or just to really drive the point home, Newt felt himself breathe it out through a dopey smile as he tripped over his own Doc Martens: “God, I love you.”


End file.
